Back in love
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Tommy is upset his breakup with Kim. The last person he thought would help him comes to his rescue. A song fic sung by the group Nsync. I wrote this and completely forgot about it. Lol.


Tommy stares at lake looking at nothing in particular. Only when he was fighting evil would he do something else but as soon as the fighting was over, he would return to looking out at the lake. None of his friends could get him out of his funk. Kat even suggested skiing but Tommy opted out to stay and stare at the lake. His mind always wondering back to ways he could have made his ex-girlfriend Kimberly stay with him. Maybe if I had paid her more attention even a phone call or an email would have been nice. Yeah, I have school and being a power ranger that kept me pretty busy but what about all the time in between when I could have talked to her or went down to Florida and visited her. I took her for granted and now she is with someone else.

"There's a thousand words that I could say to make you come home." "Yeah." "Seems so long ago you walked away and left me alone." "Now I remember what you said to me you were acting so strange and maybe I was too blind to see that you needed a change." "Was it something I said to make you turn away, to make you walk out and leave me cold." "If I could just find a way to make it so that you were right here right now."

Tommy stares down at the picture of Kim and him smiling with the sunset in the background. It was one of his favorite pictures of them together. "I been sitting here can't get you off my mind." "Can't get you off my mind." "I tried my best to be a man and be strong." "I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face." "Just your face." "But the truth remains you're gone." You're gone." "Baby you're." "You're gone." "Girl you're gone." "Baby girl you're; gone." "You're gone." "You're…"

"Now I don't want to make excuses baby won't change the fact that you're gone." "Oh no." "But if there is something that I could do would you please let me know." "Time is passing so slowly now; guess that's my life without you." "Guess that's my life without you." "Maybe I could change my everyday yeah." "But baby I don't want too." "So, I just hang around and find something to do to take my mind off missing you; mind off missing you." "And I know in my heart you can say that you don't love me too; please say you do." "Yeah…"

"I been sitting here can't get you off my mind." "Can't get you off my mind." "I tried my best to be a man and be strong." "My best to be a man and be strong." "I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face; wishing I could touch your face." "But the truth remains; truth remains." "You're gone, you're gone." "You're gone." "Gone." "You're gone; you're gone." You're gone." Tommy moves hair out of his face.

"Ho, oh…oh." "Where will I do if I cannot be with you?" "Tell me where will I turn too baby who?" "Baby I love you." "Does it mean when we are apart am I still in your heart." "Baby why can't you see that I need you here with me." "Oh…oh…"

"I been sitting here can't get you off my mind." "Can't get you off my mind." "I tried my best to be a man and be strong." "My best to be a man and be strong." "I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face; wishing I could touch your face." "But the truth remains; truth remains." "You're gone, you're gone." "You're gone." "Gone." "You're gone; you're gone." You're gone." Tommy moves hair out of his face.

Tommy sighs. I never knew getting over my first love could be so hard. How will I be able to stand seeing her with that guy knowing he did things I could have done. Tommy places a hand over his heart. When will my heart stop hurting so much? I have no one to blame but myself. Tommy slowly turns around because he feels someone watching him. "Kim is that you," Tommy shakes his head. "No, it can't be I must be dreaming; my imagination conjured you up." "I just wanted to see Kim, so bad that I envisioned her here. "She is in Florida with her new boyfriend."

"Tommy, I am not a figment of your imagination," Kim laughs as she walks the rest of the way to him. "I had a feeling I would find you here."

"How?" "What are you doing here?" Tommy stands up without breaking eye contact with Kim. He was scared that if he looked away even blinked for an instant that she would be gone. Tommy wanted to hold on to the image as long as he could because he knew that once he snapped out of his dream that she would be gone.

Kim moves hair out of her face. "I asked the others and they told me how you come here now."

"That does not explain why you are here," Tommy asks. He longed to wrap his arms around her and kiss her but knew that she would turn him down. Tommy had been having nightmares of Kim doing just that. He would go down to Florida to demand an explanation and she would turn him down and go to her new boyfriend.

"I can to see you silly," Kim, breathes out. "Tommy, it is not good for you to sit and stare at the lake all the time." Kim places a hand on his arm. "I know you like here to meditate and practice martial arts but spending too much time here is not healthy."

Tommy's shoulders slump. "That is the only thing that helps me." "I don't feel like doing anything else; this is how I cope."

"It is not a good way to cope with the pain; if it was me I would have my favorite ice cream and some of the sappiest movies ever created." Kim gives a small laugh.

"Well I am not you and I really don't want you in my head right now," Tommy can feel himself being more depressed. "Maybe if you leave me alone I will be able to overcome this."

Kim places her hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Being with friends is what will help you Tommy."

"Seeing you is making it worse; so just disappear." Tommy frowns. "Just go away."

"No, I cannot do that; you know me always persistent," Kim can feel Tommy's muscles bunch up. "If you like we can sit and talk."

Tommy shakes Kim off him. "No, just follow my wishes and leave."

"Is that what you really want Tommy," Kim questions. "I fly all this way and this is how you are going to treat me?"

"How else should I besides if you are really Kim than prove it," Tommy runs an unsure hand through his hair.

Kim takes Tommy's hand and sits with him on the rocks. She stares out at the water for a second before she looks back at him. "I am real see; touch me." Kim places Tommy's hand in her hair then down her face. "I came when the others told me how you were doing." "I thought that maybe our special bond was playing tricks on me and that you were not like this but it was right as always." "So, I hoped on the next plane and came straight to see you."

"Why would you do that," Tommy asks. "Isn't your boyfriend upset with you for visiting me here," Tommy questions. "I guess mister wonderful, kind, and caring would not be upset unlike me who would try to talk you out of it." "How you made it sound as though you would remain in Florida and not give me the time of day."

Kim lets Tommy get his anger and hurt out before she speaks. "Cory is wonderful, kind, and caring but he is not you." "I thought that I could make it work with him because he is those things and more but my heart only truly lies with you."

"Oh yeah, what about you seeing me as a brother," Tommy demands. "If you claim that I am the only one you can truly love than who compares us to siblings." "I didn't know you swung that way." Tommy shakes his head at Kim.

"I deserved that," Kim nods her head. "Tommy, sometimes we say or in my guess write what we don't actually mean." "I should have worded it better." Kim glances at Tommy. "We are all a family a power ranger family that is and I meant to word it differently."

Tommy looks at Kim. He wanted to believe her but he did not want to hope then have her break his heart all over again. "How can I be sure you will not break up with me again?"

"I cannot answer that in a way that will make you have no doubt but I plan on showing you," Kim places a soft kiss on Tommy's lips.

Tommy sighs against Kim's lips. He keeps her head against his. "I know I can make us work; I can call you more, email you more, write letters to you more, and visit you more." Tommy kisses Kim again softly. "I know I can."

"Actually, Tommy you don't have to do all that," Kim laughs. "But thanks for the reassuring."

"I don't understand," Tommy looks confused.

Kim shivers as Tommy rubs her cheek. "I talked Coach Schmidt into training his team here for the remainder of our time before the games."

"How did you pull that one off," Tommy smiles at Kim.

"I simply told him that a change of scenery is what we needed and that his best shot at gold would perform flawlessly if she was not so distracted." Kim grins at Tommy.

Tommy wraps his arms around Kim. Something he had wanted to do since he sat down on the rocks. "Whoever said that Billy was the genius in the group was clearly mistaken."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kim laughs along with Tommy. "So how about we go join the others at the Youth Center." "As much as I love this place with good reason; I think you have spent way too much time here."

"Beautiful, I can never spend too much time here especially with you here by my side," Tommy stands and holds Kim's hand.

Kim shakes her head. "You are still the charmer I see." "Handsome we will have more time to spend together since I am here besides I want the others to know that broken Tommy is gone."

"They can find out later; right now I want to spend quality time alone with you," Tommy walks with Kim to his car. "Are we in agreement than my house then the Juice Bar?"

"How can I say no to you," Kim slides into the car after Tommy opens the door for her. "I have a hotel room all to myself if you want to go there instead."

Tommy nods his head as he enters the car. "Sounds like a sweet plan to me." "I can deal with you going to college when you can; I know you will be training for the Olympics next."

"If I qualify by winning a medal at Pan Global Games," Kim buckles her seatbelt.

"You will," Tommy buckles his seatbelt. "You may not see yourself as the shining star that I do." "I know that you are the best."

"Oh. Tommy you have to say that," Kim giggles as Tommy starts the car.

Tommy shakes his head. "You may think that but I know the truth and soon you will too."


End file.
